


Emily

by semax



Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, babied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semax/pseuds/semax
Summary: Fighting with family can cause problems, when Emily teases her little sister for not being potty trained; her mother takes it into her own hands and makes Emily the baby once more, but when her younger sister begins to mature faster than Emily it turns everything around for her.





	1. Emily's incontinence

Emily sat at the kitchen table with her mobile phone in one hand and strands of her hair in the other as she mindlessly played with it. She had just come home from lessons and as any 19 year old would do, she was chatting to her friends and now looking forward to a week off…well she would have been excited for a week off but…  
“Mummy!” her younger sister ran into the kitchen looking for her mum but it was just Emily on her own. The 5 year old was accompanied by the distinctive smell of urine that Emily was far too aware of knowing.  
“Why can’t you learn to go to the toilet?” Emily sighed loudly and rubbed her eyes, her younger sister looked down in shyness.  
“T’is hard…” she giggled and covered her face with her tiny hands.  
“Ugh, try the garden.” Emily pointed out the window to the back garden where she knew their mum was last.  
“T’anks Em!” she ran out the backdoor into the sunshine to find their mum, Emily sighed again and sat back in her wooden chair. Her younger sister, Becky, for some reason couldn’t figure out how to use the toilet or hold anything in so she had to be in diapers 24/7, their mother was really lenient on the whole thing though which annoyed Emily.   
“Mummy! I needs a change!” Emily heard Becky cry out in the garden for her mum to change her, Emily wondered how Becky wasn’t embarrassed by being the only one in her group of friends who still wore diapers.  
“Ok Becky, you run inside and I’ll change you soon.” Emily heard her mum cheerily reply from the garden.  
“Yay!” Becky ran back inside, through the kitchen and upstairs to her room to be changed, Emily could hear her thundering up the stairs.  
A few seconds later her mum walked in as she was taking off some gardening gloves which had smelly manure on them. Emily wrinkled her nose at the smell since it struck her immediately.  
“That stinks.” Emily moaned and put the hand she had been using to play with her hair to now cover her nose to block out the smell. “But I’m used to smells like that around this house.” She snidely added.  
“You should cut Becky a break, if she can’t get the hang of toilet training then it’ll take her a bit longer.” Emily’s mother tossed the gloves onto the kitchen table just to tease Emily about the smell.  
“You give her breaks all the time, it never took me till I was 5 to be toilet trained.” Emily whined about her younger sister.  
“It was difficult for you too thought so just leave her alone.” her mum rubbed Emily’s shoulders as she walked past her to follow Becky upstairs.  
“Ugh.” Emily groaned and started flicking through her phone again, she grabbed the stinky garden gloves off the table and threw them into the sink to rid herself of the smell.  
It must have been about five minutes or so later when her mother reappeared down the stairs with Becky following shortly behind, clearly by the way she was walking freely she had been changed into a new diaper.  
“Is the baby changed?” Emily stood up and walked towards the stairs, she teased her younger sister who crossed her arms and huffed.  
“Am not a baby!” she whined loudly.  
“No you aren’t.” Their mum consoled Becky before turning her attention back to Emily, “Leave her alone.” her mum walked over to the laundry pile and picked out her doctors uniform so she could iron it later for the next few days.  
“Only babies were diapers.” Emily continued to tease her sister and went to walk up the stairs but her mum grabbed her arm before she could make it to the first step.  
“Emily, you wouldn’t like being teased for it so just leave her alone.” her mum looked her dead in the eye to show she was serious. She let go of her daughters arm and walked over to the side table to pick up her doctors equipment for the night shifts. Since she worked at nights and usually had to dive straight into her duties; she would carry a case on her with plenty of medicines such as epi pens, pain killers, blood thinners etc. she held the white case in her hands while she picked up the rest of her things she needed for work like her work ID.  
“Yea Emily, leave me alone!” Becky stuck her tongue out at her older sister.  
“I’d leave you alone if you stopped shitting yourself.” Emily chuckled.  
Becky was about to say something but stopped before she could speak, tears started welling up in her eyes and began pouring down her cheeks.  
“Oh Emily!” her mum shouted at her then picked up Becky to console her. “It’s ok Becky, she’s a big meanie.” She bounced Becky in her arms until she stopped crying, meanwhile Emily was laughing to herself as she held onto the banister of the stairs.  
“I may be a meanie but at least I’m not incontinent!” she laughed at her pathetic younger sister.  
Her mum placed Becky on the kitchen table and picked up the white medicine box, she clicked it open and examined the many compartments of pills they held. She took one round white pill out of the compartment in the top right box then shut the box again.  
In just a few strides she was in front of Emily who was still laughing. With a quick flick of her wrist, she threw the pill at the back of Emily’s throat and to avoid choking on it; Emily swallowed the pill as she gasped.  
“What the hell was that?” Emily clutched at her throat, wide eyed at her mother who had just drugged her.  
“Nothing…” her mother smirked then picked Becky back up in her arms and carried her outside.  
“Mum! What was that?!” Emily shouted after her mother but she wasn’t listening.  
Emily worryingly ran upstairs and into her room, slammed the door shut. She began to walk around her room in a nervous state while talking to herself.  
“What could that pill have been?” she kept asking herself, “Mum wouldn’t do anything bad to me.”  
A few minutes went by of her panic state when she heard a knock at her door, she flung it open to see her mother standing in front of her. She looked down at her mum’s hands to see she was holding one of Becky’s diapers in one hand and a two pack of pacifiers that had been opened but still had one red pacifier left in it.  
“What the hell mum?!” Emily was utterly confused with what was going on.  
“You are going to want to put this on.” she pushed the diaper into Emily’s hands then took out the pacifier out of its package.  
“No I don’t!” Emily shouted, “Why the hell…mmmpph!” Emily was taken by surprise of the pacifier shoved into her mouth and was about to spit it out but…  
“That pill I forced you to take is something we use at the hospital to ‘help’ people who are constipated, it will leave you incontinent until I give you an injection when I feel you’ve learned your lesson about teasing people who can’t handle potty training.” Her mother spoke in a very calm and almost creepy tone, Emily was completely terrified now. “And that pacifier will stay in as your punishment is being a baby as you so like to tease Becky about being. If you refuse to cooperate then I won’t give you the injection, now come on; you need to be changed into a diaper you big baby.”   
She grabbed Emily’s arm and dragged her into Becky’s room all the while she was screaming and trying to break free from her grasp.  
“MUM NO!” Emily screamed through the pacifier and continued to dig her feet into the carpet to stop her mum but she would just yank Emily and she’d be flung forwards. “Please! I’ll be good and I won’t tease Becky anymore!” Emily shouted.  
“Do I have to restrain you to the changing table missy?” her mum got Emily through the doorway and into Becky’s room. Emily didn’t spend a lot of time in here so seeing medical wrist and ankle restraints on the pink changing table was a massive surprise to her, she guessed sometimes that Becky would be feisty being changed.  
“Mum please stop!” Emily spat out the pacifier which bounced across the floor and beside the white changing table.   
But in a flash, her mother picked Emily up at the waist and landed her onto the changing table, just as she had done it multiple times at her hospital, her mum grabbed a wrist restraint in each hand and cuffed them onto Emily then she secured her ankles down.  
Emily was completely immobile now, she tried to pull at the restraints but they didn’t have any give in them. Her hands were strapped above her head and her legs were stretched apart, she couldn’t get up no matter how hard she tried.  
“Mum, please just stop it!” Emily begged her mum who stood by her side now, she crossed her arms and watched her struggle against her bonds, it didn’t take long for Emily to tire herself out and now laid still with heavy breathing.  
Emily felt her jeans being unbuttoned then yanked down, she couldn’t watch her mum put her in a diaper so she looked away. Her butt was lifted up and then placed down on the soft cushioning that was the diaper. It was taped up around her and Emily looked down to see the sight of a big thick white diaper, she was actually surprised that a diaper would fit her even though Becky’s diapers weren’t small.  
“Ok mum, I’ve learned my lesson, please don’t do this to me.” She begged her mum but her response was to pick up the pacifier Emily had spat out and hold it in front of Emily’s mouth; she kept her lips tight shut as she didn’t want that pacifier in her mouth,  
“I make the decision to say when you’ve learned your lesson little miss.” She spoke softly to her daughter.  
“But…mmppphhhh…” Emily tried to protest but as soon as she opened her mouth, her mum forced the pacifier in and effectively silencing her.   
“You shouldn’t have treated your sister like that, Emily. She has a hard time with diapers and now you’ll know how hard it is as well.” Her mother stroked her hair softly while Emily tried shaking her hand off. She tried to ignore her mum but suddenly she felt her body start to relax on its own accord, Emily squirmed on the changing table and tried again to fight against her restraints but she didn’t have any strength left from her previous attempts and fought for a few seconds until she collapsed again onto the mat.  
Emily looked down at the diaper and saw a large yellow spot slowly growing. She couldn’t believe it! She was actually completely incontinent just like Becky was, well Becky was probably more toilet trained than she was now.  
“Mum please! I don’t want to be incontinent!” Emily cried out for her mum who was rubbing her belly. The pacifier in her mouth fell out and down the side of her face.  
“Just relax and let it all go.” Her mum rubbed her belly to try and relax Emily.  
“I’ve got no choice!” Emily snapped.  
“Now Emily, babies shouldn’t speak to grown ups like that.” She sternly told Emily, picked up the pacifier and put it in her mouth again. She undid the restraints on Emily, lifted her off the changing table and onto the floor, she held her daughter as soft tears fell down her cheeks as she stood nervously in her wet diaper. “Now come down stairs and we’ll get you a nice warm bottle.”


	2. A Sticky Situation

Emily squirmed uncomfortably in her wet diaper while she stood in the kitchen anxiously watching her mother carefree stroll about as she searched for an old baby bottle in one of the cabinets.

“Mum I don’t want to drink from a bottle!” Emily whined and pulled her diaper off her skin as it was starting to cling, she was getting worried now as being incontinent not only meant she couldn’t control if she wet herself; it also meant she couldn’t stop herself messing her diaper as well. She was standing in a shirt and a wet pink diaper and that was it, Emily felt like she was on show.

“Emily where’s your pacifier?” her mother asked as if she was asking about the weather.  
“I’m not using that!” Emily crossed her arms and huffed.

“You shall otherwise I wont change you.” Her mother took a quick glance at her daughters wet diaper, Emily went to argue but when she moved even the slightest she was made very aware just how wet her diaper was.

“Fine.” She walked over to the small circular kitchen table and picked up the red pacifier, she went to put it in her mouth but wanted to ask something before she did. “What if…”

Her mother stopped searching immediately and walked sternly over to Emily, snatched the pacifier out of her hand, grabbed the back of her head with one hand and forced the pacifier into her mouth with the other.

“MMPPPHHH!” Emily yelped and went as bright red as the pacifier she was using.

“Don’t take that out.” Her mother pointed at Emily to get her point across and then went straight back to looking through the cabinets. It was during the third cabinet she had been searching that she found a feeding bottle covered in a light layer of dust, Emily’s eyes became wide as she had been hoping her mum wouldn’t have been able to find it. 

Her mum unscrewed the bottle and began washing it to get the dust and grime off, she dried it off and then walked to the fridge to get some milk.

“Can’b I hab abble juithe?” Emily tried to talk through the pacifier but found it difficult.  
“No, you’re a baby now and I decide what you’re having.” Her mother poured some milk into the bottle and tightened it up before she put it into the microwave. Emily watched the light green seconds drop down from 30 while her heart raced.

Ding!

Emily shuffled nervously as her mother took out the warm bottle of milk and walked over to her, Emily stepped back a bit with her eyes fixed on the bottle like it was a knife.

“Stop playing around, this is your dinner and you won’t be getting anything else.” Her mother grabbed Emily’s arm and forced her to sit down on one of the chairs at the table.

“What?!” the pacifier dropped out of Emily’s mouth and fell onto the table, her mother went to push the teat of the bottle into Emily’s mouth but she pushed it away. “What do you mean that’s my dinner?” 

“Think of yourself from now on as just a big baby, this is your dinner and nothing else so if you don’t drink it, you’ll go hungry and beg for it tomorrow.” Her mother placed the bottle onto the table and glared at her. “There’s 12 oz there so you can just sit there and drink it then you may get up.” 

She crossed her arms and watched Emily take the warm bottle of milk into her hands, she was really hesitant about it and exchanged multiple glances with her mother about it.

“Oh for god’s sake Emily.” Her mother snapped and grabbed the bottle then forced it into Emily’s mouth who then took it into her hands, she didn’t want to anger her mother anymore and really wanted to get out of this wet diaper as soon as she could so she started suckling on it just to get it out of the way. “I’m going to order some things so you can wait here until I come back.” 

She walked out of the kitchen and could still hear Emily suckling on the bottle, she grabbed her ipad off the side table in the front room then sat down on the sofa, she opened up Amazon and began searching for things.

“Oh that’s pretty.” She spotted a cute pink rubber bib with ‘Messy Princess’ written on it, she added it to her cart. 

She carried on searching and found a few new bottles in a bundle with pink pacifiers so she added them to the cart as well.

She saw a few items such as high chairs and cribs and was about to add them too but remembered she had stored them in the garage from when Emily was young so she could spend the money instead on other stuff.

In total she bought: 3 bottles with a warmer and steriliser, 4 pacifiers, three packs of large pink diapers, baby spoons, wipes, baby powder, 8 jars of baby food, a frilly purple skirt that would display Emily’s diapers off with plenty of ruffles that also came with a sequin pink top, a young kids friendly dvd for her to watch and finally some hair bands to put her hair into pigtails.

She pressed the deliver button and with her having next day delivery she didn’t need to worry about it taking too long. She stood up and walked back into the kitchen to see her daughter had nearly finished her bottle.

“Aww, such a good baby.” She teased her daughter who glared at her mum.

“Ah’m not’b a baby…” Emily tried to talk through the teat of the bottle but found it difficult, she squirmed in the wet diaper and couldn’t shake the feeling. Her mother saw that Emily had pretty much finished the bottle of milk now and had just a tiny amount left so she thought she could let that slide. She took the bottle from her and patted her head. “Mum now I finished that can you change me?” Emily felt utterly humiliated to have to ask that.

“Is it embarrassing having to ask your mummy to have your diaper changed?” her mum knelt down and asked her daughter.

“Of course it is!” Emily snapped and stood up, she readjusted the wet diaper as it was all pushed up at the back.

“And you keep teasing your sister about her issues.” Her mum pointed out to Emily.

“I know, I feel how embarrassed she must feel, please give me the pill to fix this!” Emily pleaded with her mum but she just shook her head.

“Uh uh, you haven’t learned your lesson yet. I decide when that will be.” Before Emily could argue back, her mum snatched up the pacifier from the kitchen table and pushed it firmly into Emily’s open mouth. “Now you keep that in like a good girl and I’ll change your diaper for you ready for bed.” She took Emily’s hand and led her upstairs back into Becky’s room. 

Emily still felt scared about that changing table having straps on it but she figured as long as she wouldn’t fight against having her diaper changed then her mother wouldn’t need to use them on her again. Emily willingly hoped up onto the changing table and let her mum undo the tapes holding her diaper on, again she couldn’t look at her mum while she did it so she looked away; the whole time she had the pacifier bouncing lightly between her lips.

“Wow, someone’s a wet girl.” Her mother continued to tease her as she removed the wet diaper and cleaned her up with some baby wipes that were nearby. Emily blushed bright red, nearly as red as the pacifier in her mouth was. Her mother lifted up her legs and Emily could hear the crinkling of the thick diaper long before she was laid onto it, she would admit it was much better than wearing a wet diaper but she didn’t want to have to wear them at all.

Her mother taped the diaper up after sprinkling on some baby powder so Emily didn’t get a rash, she then lifted her up off the table with ease and placed her back down onto the floor.  
“Are you happy with your new diaper?” her mother asked Emily.

“What? Of course not!” Emily took the pacifier out of her mouth and held it by her side, she was outraged her mum would think Emily wanted diapers.

“Now Emily, babies don’t shout like that or take their pacifiers out.” Her mother placed her hands on her hips and stared at her daughter.

“Well this baby does!” Emily retorted.

“Emily, I don’t want to have to punish you about taking it out.” Her mother spoke sternly to her and took the red pacifier from her daughter to put back into her mouth but Emily stepped back and dodged it. “Emily!” her mother almost growled at her.

“I’m already incontinent, I’m not using a pacifier!” Emily spat back to her mum. “So go right ahead! Punish me!” she crossed her arms and poked her tongue out.

“Ooh!” Emily heard a small voice come the doorway and looked to see her little sister jeering at her. “Emily’s in trouble!” she pointed and giggled at her.

“Shut up!” Emily shouted at Becky.

“Emily, don’t you dare tell your sister to shut up!” her mother told her daughter off. “That’s it!” her mother stormed out of Becky’s bedroom and picked Becky up to take downstairs, she still had the red pacifier in one of her hands.

She took Becky into the front room and sat her down on the sofa then walked over to one of the drawers in the front room’s side table and took out a small red bottle with a fine nozzle at the top. She held both the bottle and the pacifier in separate hands as she walked back upstairs to Emily who was still wearing the diaper and had her arms crossed still.

“I haven’t changed my mind!” Emily snapped at her mum, she saw the pacifier in her mums hand and was still resilient to it, but then she saw the red bottle in her other hand and her arms dropped to her side in fear, she knew what that bottle was; she had used ones like it multiple times for arts and crafts. “Mum what are you doing?” her voice was shaky and her fingers uneasy.

Her mum didn’t say anything but flipped the red pacifier round in her hand so the teat was facing her and the shield of it as well, she unscrewed the tip of the bottle and swiftly pressed on the sides of it so a thin bead of white substance poked out the top. She then began to run the bead across the edge of the shield, once there was enough around the edge she popped the top back on top of the bottle and placed it onto the side table of Becky’s room and walked towards Emily.

“Mum NO!” Emily shouted and tried to get away from her mum, she attempted to side step her but her mum was much sharper than that. 

She grabbed Emily by the arm and pulled her towards her.

“MMMMPPPPHHHH!!!” Emily screamed through the pacifier as her mum forced it into her mouth and held it firmly in place, all while Emily struggled to get free but her mum had too much of a strong grip on her arm. 

30 seconds later and her mum let go of her, Emily stumbled backwards and attempted to spit the pacifier out but it wouldn’t budge, she could feel the teat between her lips as if she was willingly allowing herself to keep it in her mouth but she wasn’t. She then tried to pull the pacifier out but again it wouldn’t budge, she tried to get her finger nails between the pacifier shield and her mouth but there was a tight seal sticking the two together fast. Her mother had in fact GLUED the pacifier to her mouth so she couldn’t spit it out or talk with it in now. Multiple times she attempted to remove the pacifier but it was completely stuck to her mouth now.

“Now, babies don’t take out their pacifiers, do they?” her mother walked over to Emily and gripped her hand tightly. Emily tried to resist but she couldn’t. “Do they?” she asked again, this time in a much sterner tone. 

Emily shook her head with tears in her eyes.

“Good baby girl, now I’ve got the solvent to remove that glue without any harm but that’s only when I decide you can take it out. Understand?” she asked Emily who nodded and brushed away small tears. 

She led Emily to her bedroom and tucked Emily into her own bed, the thick diaper crinkling and rustling loudly with each movement she took. She pulled back the covers and waited for her daughter to get into bed but she stood still trying to indicate something, without words Emily signalled that she needed to use the toilet but her mother just ignored her and picked her up and put her into bed.

“Now Emily, babies don’t use the toilet, do they?” she rhetorically asked her as she pulled the covers up to her chin. Emily’s eyes went wide as she realised her situation, she was squirming quite a bit now but the pacifier glued to her mouth didn’t allow any sound. “I’m going to go downstairs for a bit with your sister as she’s clearly more mature than you are.” Emily felt so embarrassed that she was less mature than her potty training sister was, she wasn’t even potty trained now as was about to fill her diaper again. “I’ll be back up in a bit to change you one more time as I know you’ll have gone potty in your cute diapers.” She teased Emily and patted the front of her pacifier.

“Oh and by the way Emily.” She stood up and went to walk out the door but stopped as she remembered something. “I’ve ordered quite a lot of stuff for you from the baby section of Amazon that will be arriving tomorrow.” 

Emily was stunned by that and watched her mother walk out of her bedroom and shut her door with a loud click. 

She was now all alone with a thick diaper and pacifier glued to her mouth while she hoped her body would remember its toilet training but unfortunately…

Suddenly she felt her body relieve itself again, this time though she didn’t wet herself, the back of her diaper filled out as clutched at her pillow and bit the teat in her mouth. She begged her body to stop as she felt the seat of the diaper expand against her hand. She really was an incontinent baby now and there was a lot more to come in the morning.


	3. Trouble Talking

Emily didn’t sleep well that night, the sagging diaper kept her awake and the red pacifier glued to her mouth gave her no comfort, it was around 7am and she had been laying on her side for the past few hours trying to doze to make the time pass quicker but every time she moved even the smallest amount; her soiled diaper jolted her awake. She bit down on the teat of the pacifier and gripped her pillow, she had been thinking back to what her mum had said before she left her to sleep, that she had bought lots of items from the baby section of amazon which worried her.  
A soft knocking came from her bedroom door and she saw her mother poke her head around.  
“Good morning Emily, did you sleep well?” she walked in, very aware that Emily wouldn’t have slept well at all. Emily shook her head, the ring pull of the pacifier rattle slightly as she did so, making her feel silly. She wanted to speak but the pacifier glued to her lips made certain she couldn’t. “Let’s you changed out of that smelly diaper.” She tossed the duvet off Emily and took her hand, as soon as Emily stood up she could feel the soiled and wet diaper sag down which made her hate walking, she pushed through it and walked into her younger sisters room where the changing mat was.   
Emily didn’t put up a fight as her mother picked her up and placed her onto the changing mat on top of the table with restraints, her mum didn’t need to use them as Emily laid still since she was desperate to be changed out of the diaper.  
Her mother untapped the diaper and cleaned up Emily with wipes. She couldn’t look at her mother in the eye so she looked out the window beside her and saw the birds in the trees. Her mother slipped a clean diaper onto her and tapped it up, she gently placed her hand against Emily’s cheek to turn her to look at her.  
“Is my cutesy baby girl ready for a big day today?” she asked her daughter in a babyish voice, Emily couldn’t say no to her and before she could shake her head; her mum picked her up and carried her downstairs in her arms. Emily was afraid her mum might drop her but she had underestimated how strong she was, her mum could lift and carry her with ease.  
She carried Emily into the front room and then through into the kitchen as the rooms were connected with each other, Emily would have gasped loudly from what she saw if the pacifier wasn’t glued to her lips. Clearly her mother had been up a bit as was evident by the baby high chair sitting in the kitchen as if it was another chair surrounding the kitchen table.  
Her mum let Emily stand for herself but only for a second as she unclipped the white plastic table from the white high chair, she then picked up her daughter again and sat her in it. A faint whine came from Emily as she shook her head heavily with protest but her mother wasn’t paying attention to her tantrum, she clipped the table into the high chair again and because it wasn’t built for an adult; it kept Emily from wriggling out of it.  
“We’ve got a big day sweetie, yes we do…” her mother cooed to Emily in a simpering and mocking tone, “So mummy is going to feed you.”  
Emily stopped wriggling and struggling when she heard that, maybe her mum would let her eat something good and not out of a bottle. Her mother turned around to the kitchen side and came back with a small yellow jar of baby food and a pink plastic feeding spoon, it was the same feeding spoon that her younger sister had used just a few years ago when she was being started on solid foods, she knew her mum was kind of sentimental but not to this extent of keeping feeding spoons. It even had small teeth marks were her sister had started teething on it.  
She unscrewed the lid on the jar and the smell hit Emily almost instantly, butternut squash. To her, butternut squash was really bland and tasted more of the scales of disgusting rather than nice but not enough for her to kick up a fuss. Her mum was about to dip the spoon into the baby food but suddenly dramatically gasped and put them down on the white plastic table in front of Emily.  
“Oh I very nearly forgot!” she leant forward and tapped the red pacifier glued to Emily’s lips with her index fingernail lightly. “We had better remove that before my baby girl eats her breakfast, shouldn’t we?”   
For near enough of 12 hours, Emily had been sucking on that pacifier constantly and was begging with her eyes for her mother to remove it, even now she was still sucking on it. Her mother reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle with a spray nozzle on the top, she lightly sprayed the cold liquid around the edges of the pacifier.  
Emily could feel the solvent working on the glue, her mother took gentle hold of the ring of the red pacifier and held steady for half a minute, slowly she pulled the pacifier and, with the solvent working how it should, the pacifier came away from Emily’s lips.  
“There we go sweetie.” Her mother cooed and wiped the small amounts of glue residue off Emily’s mouth, there was only small amounts of red irritation from the glue and it could only be seen if looked closely. She placed the pacifier on the tray of the high chair and picked up the plastic spoon and baby food.  
Emily opened her mouth to speak and protest against being in a high chair, using diapers, being silenced by having a pacifier glued to her mouth but as soon as she tried to speak…  
“G’mummmm…”   
Both Emily and her mother stared at each other with shock, Emily tried to speak again but her words couldn’t be formed properly, she concentrated hard on each letter and sounding it out in her head loudly but she couldn’t pronounce them.  
“W…wha…” she began to panic and thought even harder on how to speak, and then she remembered something…  
“Of course, I completely forgot you had this trouble before….” Her mother smiled and almost chuckled to herself, she put the plastic spoon down and picked up the pacifier; causing unrest in Emily.  
“When you were little, we had to take all your pacifiers away from you at an early age because if you used them too much, you regressed to being unable to speak!”   
Emily covered her mouth in disbelief, she couldn’t talk like an adult!  
“I guess using this all night made you forget how to speak.” Her mother chuckled, still giggling she placed the pacifier down and picked up the plastic feeding spoon again, “Now come on baby Emily, open up for mummy.”   
She scooped out a heaped spoonful of the yellow mush and brought the feeding spoon to Emily’s mouth who refused to open her mouth for the baby food.  
“Come on now Emily, if you don’t eat then I’ll have to resort to more drastic methods.” Her mother threated her, Emily looked at her mother with worry. She had taken away her ability to talk like an adult, her ability to not mess herself in diapers and she didn’t want to see what else she could take away, maybe she wouldn’t be allowed to walk?  
Reluctantly, Emily opened her mouth for her mum who pushed the feeding spoon into her daughter’s mouth.  
“There we go, now that’s not so bad is it?” she rhetorically asked Emily, spoonful after spoonful, Emily ate the baby food from the feeding spoon. She didn’t feel anywhere near like an adult. Since her mum was doing heaped spoons, the jar of baby food was empty quickly.  
Emily swallowed the last spoon full but could still taste the butternut squash on her tongue, she pulled a disgusted face.  
“Ok now baby, let’s go watch some nice tv and play with your building blocks while we wait for Amazon to deliver your presents.” Her mum undid the white tray table around Emily’s waist and then picked her up and carried her into the front room, Emily was glad she could at least play with some lego and watch tv again…  
She saw large blocks that only babies would play with and a show on tv that she didn’t recognise but it had lots of colourful characters on it, clearly this was her mother babying her still, she seemed relentless to make her feel like a small kid again. Emily tried to protest to her mum but her words only came out as gurgling and burbles, when her mother sat her down on the floor she massaged her mouth to try and make her remember to learn how to speak again but still her talking came out as baby talk.  
Emily crossed her arms and huffed, her mother sat on the sofa behind her and set the volume to a safe level for easy listening, Emily kept her eyes on the tv and didn’t really want to be playing with these building blocks, the story was so child friendly that it easy to follow and she didn’t need to do any thinking to keep up which was relaxing from the tv she was used to watch. The diaper she sat in kept her from getting a numb butt from the carpet which she was kind of thankful for but wished it wasn’t a diaper she HAD to wear.  
She didn’t realise she had been watching the whole episode when it finished and the adverts came on, she sighed and waited for the next episode to start, while she was waiting she guessed she could try playing with the building blocks.  
Emily took one of them in her hand and began to build a small house during the break, she had finished building the walls when her mum spoke up.  
“How cute Emily, you’ve built such a good thing.” Her mother knelt down beside her and rubbed her head, Emily groaned in reply but knew she couldn’t get away from her mothers…mothering…but she still didn’t want to be treated like this.  
“Mum…I don’t…” she tried to speak to her mother and even though she couldn’t form complete sentences yet, she was really surprised that her body was beginning to learn to talk again.   
“Oh wow Emily…” her mother was surprised as well but wasn’t enthusiastic about it, she liked her not being able to talk like an adult, It was one of the side effects that assisted her punishment. “Guess you’re learning to talk again…” she stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
“I don’t want to…be treated…like a baby…” Emily concentrated on each word and it was getting easier and easier.  
“Here we go sweetie.” Her mother walked back into the front room and surprised Emily by walking in with a feeding bottle filled with milk, she went to stand up but the diaper between her legs wouldn’t let her get up without falling back down.   
“Mum…don’t feed me from a bottle…” Emily knew her body was struggling with learning to talk because of a night of not taking out a pacifier and clearly her mum knew that too which is why she wanted to bottle from her from what was effectively the same, her body would forget to talk again and she guessed her mum wouldn’t let her remember to talk again for a long time.  
“Emily! Now you’re not in charge anymore, your mummy is. So you’re drinking from this or else!” her mother put her foot down and forced the bottle into her hands, Emily stared at the teat of the bottle and almost wished her mum would force it into her mouth for her but she knew she would have to voluntarily drink from it.  
“Yes mummy…” she softly accepted, knowing those words might just be her last for a long time, she took the teat into her mouth and began to drink from the bottle. The tv show came on again for a different episode and she watched it while drinking the milk, she didn’t stop once as she knew there wouldn’t be a point so she had finished the bottle in just over half an hour as the episode finished.  
“There we go sweetie, now that’s a good girl.” Her mummy walked over to her and took the empty bottle from her but didn’t walk off until she heard Emily talk again.  
“Baa….mmm…muuuu…” once again, her body had forgotten how to speak.   
“That’s a good girl.” Her mum patted her on the head and retrieved a few things from her pocket. “Know I’m expecting a few deliveries soon so I want you to be quiet like a good girl for a bit.”   
Her mother held that same red pacifier in one hand and quickly squirted on the glue like last time, Emily knew she couldn’t fight against it so she reluctantly opened her mouth and let her mother insert the pacifier and held it against her mouth, within a few seconds she gave it a slight tug and found that it was glued to Emily again.  
“Does someone like her pacifier?” she slyly asked Emily who slowly nodded to what she knew her mum wanted and demanded to see. “Good girl.”


	4. Emily Accepts Herself

Admiring herself in her full length bedroom mirror, Emily was checking out her padded rear underneath her pyjamas which really made her butt stick out. The brunette spun around in her pink full length nightwear looking over herself, her hair had grown out and now stretched down to the middle of her back ending in a pink bow, she bit down on the red adult pacifier that was again glued to her lips.

It irritated her to no end but the worst was the incontinence she faced day and night, the dirty diapers and the changing she went through were just so humiliating to her, her punishment was to feel babied and her mother had achieved just that.]

“How are we doing?” as if on cue her mother walked into Emily’s bedroom with a brown box stamped from a delivery company.

“Mmm…” Emily muttered through the pacifier, the teat covered the size of her tongue fairly well. Her mother walked over to the back of Emily’s room where her bed used to be which was now swapped out for her younger sister’s old crib, it was too small for Emily to stretch out in but she made it work by curling up with a stuffed animal her mother had bought for her, a cute dolphin with big black eyes.

“I got you a cute gift.” Her mother told Emily and ripped off the brown packaging tape, Emily walked over to her with diaper making her slightly waddle, she was fiddling with the side of her pacifier trying to make it looser and had even made her mother resort to applying another dab of glue to her to keep it on. Her mother was tired of having to worry about Emily fiddling with what she was wearing and rarely taking off her diaper in protest which led to some quite disgusting accidents.

Out of the package she pulled two pairs of pink rubber padded mittens that had tightening bands on the cuffs and a clear plastic bag that held two heart shaped padlocks and keys. She reached over to her daughter hand and pulled it closer to the first mitten but Emily refused to let up, she stomped her feet and tried to pull her hands away but her mother glared at her in return.

“Give me your hands, Emily.” Her mother told her in a stern voice and again pulled her hands towards her but once more her daughter was being stubborn, she didn’t want to give her hands up. “Fine, I can wait.” She placed the mittens back in the box and placed them on the side of Emily’s dressing table where a few pink diapers sat and baby powder bottles. Very much aware of her own hands now, Emily kept them tucked away under her armpits and her arms crossed.

“Stop pouting, you don’t look dangerous with a pacifier in.” her mother chuckled at the sight of her daughter trying to look mean but it was in vain.

“Mmppphhh…” Emily grumbled and huffed, her ability to talk being taken away by her mother was annoying enough but her rough attitude that made up her personality was smothered by all the pink and babying. She was usually described as a tom boy but this was practically wiping her identity off.

A sudden grasping pain in her bowels made her know what was coming next, she clutched the back of her diaper and tried to indicate to her mother but she wasn’t paying attention, before she could even try to move or do anything; the backseat of her diaper expanded rapidly against her hand. 

It didn’t take long for her mum to smell her accident and looked down at her with satisfaction, she still found her punishment for Emily making fun of her sister to be ever so sweet. Her daughter had gotten used to the fact she couldn’t control herself anymore and didn’t cry since the first few days, it had been roughly 4 months now since she had been turned incontinent by her mum’s medicine and it wasn’t fun but it had its charms. For one she didn’t have to worry about going to work anymore, her mother pulled in enough money to cover her income loss plus there were parts of being babied she enjoyed that previously she would have bet serious money that she couldn’t stand before. 

“Do you need a diaper change?” her mother asked her daughter in a condescending tone, Emily nodded slowly and she was led over to the changing table in the corner of her bedroom, it had previously been in her sisters bedroom but Emily had become more diaper dependent than she did so it had been relocated to her room.

Her mother picked her up and placed her onto the changing table, she liked to place her daughter down butt first instead of on her back so the mess in her diaper was spread out so Emily make the funniest disgusted faces.

“MMPPHH!” Emily whined loudly as her mother laid her down, it only took a few minutes to be changed but she wished it was quicker to get rid of the mess in her diaper. Her mother chuckled at the sight of her cringing, while Emily was distracted her mother raised her hands above her head and cuffed them down with the restraints, her feet were also restrained down too and within a few seconds she was immobile once more.

“I love this mat, don’t you?” her mother asked Emily who had to nod in response. “I said I could wait…” 

Her mother turned around to the chest of drawers where she had placed the mittens and returned back with them, Emily tried to pull her hands free but it was hopeless since the restraints were built for people stronger than her. The mittens were slipped onto her hands and hidden from sight then locked at the wrist tightly, she couldn’t do anything with them anymore but didn’t think they looked not cute.

“There we go honey.” Her mother returned her attention to the messy diaper and unstrapped it from her daughter after slipping down her pyjama bottoms, dropped the used diaper into the diaper genie beside the changing table and pulled out a new pink one. Any remains of mess on her bottom was wiped up with disposable wipes and then discarded as well, the new diaper slipped under her and strapped up nice and comfortably, each time she was cleaned up and a fresh diaper was applied to her she could get over the fact how great it felt to have a new one on.

Emily’s restraints were taken off and she was lifted back onto her feet, her mother went to walk out but was stopped when her daughter held out her arms for a hug.

“Oh? Does someone feel…I don’t know, you haven’t asked for a hug in years…” her mother was taken back by this sudden change of character, Emily nodded and was embraced tightly, their arms wrapped around each other and held one another.

It was true, Emily wasn’t one for showing emotion like that but if she was going to be dressed like this and treated the same then she wanted something different, a hug from her mum was a start, but it was too much for her heart to hold back the floodgates of emotions that suddenly spilled out in the form of a tighter hug as well as tears.

“Oh sweetie, shh its ok.” her mother stroked Emily’s hair and held her softly but tightly. Emily felt like crying and didn’t know why, she hadn’t felt this odd since she was her sister’s age but here she was crying weirdly from the pacifier glued to her lips keeping her from making noise.

In a flash her mother pulled out the solvent spray from her pocket and sprayed it around the edge of Emily’s pacifier, a couple of seconds passed and it was pulled from her lips with ease. Emily wiped her tears away with her new mittens and continued to cry.

“It’s ok Emily, I know you don’t like diapers but…” her mother spoke and Emily shook her head.

“Maa...mummyyyy…” Emily choked back her crying to try and speak but between her speech problems from using a pacifier and bottles too long as well as the sobbing it was almost impossible.

“Shh shh, it’s ok, you take all the time you need baby.” Her mother picked her up off her feet and carried her just like a real baby, Emily held on tightly to her mum as she was bounced around to calm her down.

“I…I’m…sorry…” about five minutes passed until Emily could utter the words her mother did and didn’t want to hear.

“Well if you’re truly sorry and crying then I guess we can stop all the baby stuff.” Her mother patted her on the back, looking around the room to take the sight she would never see again.

“I’m sorry I’m a…bad daughter…” Emily chocked and clutched on tightly to her mum.

“Emily you aren’t a bad daughter!” her mother was astonished she would even think that, it wasn’t the apology she was expecting in the slightest, she placed her back on the floor but it was hard for Emily to stand now, her face streaming with tears. “What makes you even think that?!”

“I…I’ve been bad for years and…and…I want to be…I want my mummy!” Emily bawled and hid her face behind her mittens, her mother held them in her own hands to look at her daughter.

“I am your mummy though.” She stated but that only made Emily cry even harder which resulted in her being pulled in for a hug again, her arms stuck to her side as she held tightly. “We can get rid of the baby stuff and I’ll get your room back to how it was and…”

“No…I like some of the stuff…” Emily sobbed, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her pyjamas, her mother was amazed to even hear that. “I want to be your baby still.”

“Of course hun, you’ll stay my baby girl.” Her mother kissed her forehead making her daughter smile. “You let me know if we cross a line and we can work from there.” 

Emily nodded and looked up at her mum, she was filled with a new warmth she hadn’t felt since she was a baby. Her mother had been so busy with life and work, taking care of her sister was the tipping point that pushed Emily away, she felt like she wasn’t wanted and the whole babying method was something that she wanted more of from now on with limits.

“Do you want something to drink?” her mother carefully asked her, Emily took a few seconds to think and nodded in return. “Do you want…milk?” her mother was testing the waters to see what Emily wanted and wasn’t surprised when she shook her head.

“Maybe another time, I want apple juice please.” Emily replied and was picked up again as she was taken downstairs, her mother was shockingly strong like Wonder Woman so carrying her wasn’t a problem. 

The house had a lot more childish stuff like the adult bouncer in the kitchen as well as the adult sized walker in the living room, her mother was going to place Emily on the sofa where a few stuffed animals sat, Emily hadn’t had stuffed animals since forever.

“I’ve got to get things ready hun, do you want to be in your walker?” her mother asked and Emily looked over at it, nodded and was lifted into it by her mum. It was a cute sight to see as her feet were lifted off the ground by the walker, she couldn’t get out of it by herself and would need her mums help but this was different than just being placed in it as punishment, this was enjoyment.

The adult walker had toys and fun play things lining the circle around her and she could spin in it which was fun to an extent, her mother left her to play with herself and after a bit of time of Emily drying her eyes and beginning to feel better about it all; her mother returned with a pink bottle filled with apple juice in it.

“Here you go sweetie.” Her mother handed the bottle to Emily who tried to hold the bottle but wasn’t able to get a hold on it because of the mittens that were locked onto her hands. “Aww do you want me to hold it for you?”

Emily nodded and was lifted back out of the walker, over to the sofa and cradled close to her mother’s chest, she imitated the sound of an airplane and made the Avent bottle dive and soar coming closer to Emily’s lips.

“Mummm….” Emily chuckled and whined, her mother held the bottle and pushed the teat into her lips for her, one arm still holding her daughter close to her.

“So not something I want to know but when do you want the antidote to the incontinence.” Her mother rocked her baby girl back and forth slightly as she suckled at the teat. Emily looked down at the diaper between her legs.

“Later today, I think it’s time for me to grow out of diapers, I’m sure Becky would want her changing table back.” Emily spoke around the bottle teat, her mum looking a bit sheepish. “What’s wrong?”

“Funny thing Em…she kinda doesn’t need it anymore, she finished her potty trained a month ago.” Her mother explained to her, Emily couldn’t believe that she had been in diapers longer than her sister who actually needed them before! “Look, I’ll ring work and get them to supply the antidote and you can be back in panties before the weekend.” 

“Thanks…” Emily quietly said and returned back to being bottle fed by her mum, it was the closest she had felt in too long to her, the idea of staying in diaper’s wasn’t the best idea she had but she was considering it now, could she ask to hold off on the antidote?

Her mother grabbed her mobile phone on the side table next to the sofa and dialled her work on speed dial, placing it to her ear meant Emily was holding herself up but she didn’t mind.

“Hi Darrel, I was just wondering if you had a solution to those pills we use for helping constipation in patients?” her mother asked, Emily looked up at her waiting to hear what she had to say. “Oh…can you make more…shipping trouble?” 

“What they saying?” Emily asked quietly, desperate to hear what her mother was being told.

“Ok well please let me know.” Her mum ended the phone call and placed the phone down on the table. “Does someone want presents?” she asked her daughter with excitement.

“Mum what did they say?” Emily asked, she stopped drinking and sat up on the other side of the sofa. 

“Please don’t hate me for this, just remember you love some of the baby stuff?” her mother reiterated for her.

“What did they say?” Emily asked again, her mother cleared her throat and prepared herself.

“Well they can’t make an antidote, there’s a problem getting the bonding agent in from overseas and they won’t have it for a while.” 

Emily jumped to her feet in shock.

“You mean you can’t stop me messing myself?!” she nearly exploded with anger.

“Emily I promise I can make this up to you, you can have anything you want, babied or not.” Her mother stood up with her, Emily crossed her arms in anger and tried to think, what would she want?

“I want to have final decision on what baby stuff goes on, for starters I want my own crib that fits me and no more glue.” She told her mum who was nodding the whole time.

“Of course, that’s ok with me and I’ll order it straight away.” her mother was back onto her phone order the adult sized crib online. “I promise I’ll stop offering breast milk too.” Her mother joked but Emily didn’t laugh.

“I mean…it doesn’t have to come off the table…” she rubbed her arm and felt very small and silly all of a sudden, her mother beamed with a huge smile when she said that. “We can leave that for a bit though, plus I want my phone back and these mittens off.” 

“Oh but they look so cute on you.” Her mother cooed over her and held up her daughters hands wrapped in the pink mittens. “Well I guess then if you’d rather be independent and bottle feed yourself…” her mother pulled out a small key from her pocket, it was silver and had a shaped love heart as the handle.

“We can leave them on for a bit longer actually.” Emily withdrew her hands from her mum, biting the inside of her cheek. “I don’t want my friends to see this side of me.” She looked up to her mum this time instead of shying away, her mother nodded.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind but I’ll take your word.” Her mother agreed.

“Unless they were all wearing diapers too then maybe…” Emily thought she may not end up seeing her friends again, would any of them be ok wearing diapers just for her? Her mother pulled her in for a warm embracing hug.

“Maybe you should talk to them, maybe even set up a day together?” her mother said to her, she leaned over to the side of the sofa where a few baby items were scattered around, their house was usually littered with the odd bits and pieces for Emily. She picked up a pink adult pacifier and held it in front of her daughters face, Emily wasn’t sure about taking it and it showed on her face with concern. “They’ve had your back before and I’m sure they would now.” 

The rubber nipple in front of Emily’s mouth was too tempting for her to ignore and she opened up for her mum to gently slip in, it was much more comforting to think she could take it out whenever she wanted although it wouldn’t be soon.

Her mother let go of her and left for the kitchen, she rummaged around in one of the kitchen drawers and returned with Emily’s mobile. She went to hand it to her daughter but caught herself before she did as she realised her hands were useless to the touchscreen, much to Emily’s annoyance.

“Do you want me to hold it for you?” she asked Emily who nodded, she held it in front of her daughters face to read the texts that had been coming through on a WhatsApp chat group, her eyes flurried quicker and quicker over each text. “Shall we take those mittens off now so you can talk to them in peace?”

“Pwease…” Emily held up her hands for her mum to release her, she was desperate to tell her friends now as they had been talking about what had been happening to themselves. Her mittens were taken off but her mother held onto them for her as she guessed she may want them for the night in her crib, and certainly when her own one came. Emily took the phone from her mum and opened a call window for her friends.

“Hey guys, I’ve been reading your messages and was wondering…” she took out her pacifier and looked to her mummy for support and confidence, she returned love to her by blowing a kiss and a smile.

“I was wondering if…you’d want to do a diaper sleepover?”


End file.
